


Start of Something New

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Destiel College AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in the same philosophy class at college. Dean might have a bit of a crush.</p>
<p>A prequel to Team Philosophical Libertarianism about how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As the summary says this is a prequel to Team Philosophical Libertarianism, but they could probably both be read as stand alone fics. I just wanted to do a fic for how Dean and Cas got together, so here this is.
> 
> Also yes, the title is from High School Musical. Don't judge; naming fics is hard.

All things considered, Dean was pretty excited to start college. Sure, he was gonna miss his family and friends, but he was gonna come back and see them eventually. He was nervous about some things, but he was still excited. 

He got off to a pretty good start. Move in had gone well and while his parents and Sammy were staying nearby for a couple days in case he needed anything for his dorm room, but he was mainly on his own. But it wasn’t bad. The school had all sorts of events planned in the week before classes so people could meet each other. Plus he got along pretty well with his roommate, Garth. The dude was a little weird but he kept to himself and didn’t seem to have any annoying habits. Dean had also met a few other guys on his floor and they seemed pretty cool. There were the stoner dudes, Andy and Ash, in the corner room. In the single between them and Dean was a big dude named Benny from Louisiana who seemed pretty nice. All in all, not a bad way to kick things off at college.

__________

The first week of actual school was there before Dean knew it. His family was long gone by that point, off to get Sam ready for his sophomore year of high school. Mary had made Dean promise to call every week and gave him a big hug, John gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him to do well, and Sam gave him a hug. 

But now Dean was trying to find the right room before his 10:25 philosophy class started. He didn’t quite get why he had to take it when his major was mechanical engineering, but core requirements were core requirements. At least he was getting it out of the way. Besides, he’d heard good things about Dr. Moseley. 

He settled into a seat around the middle of the room and watched as everyone else filed in. Since it was still August and hot there were a lot of people in shorts and t shirts or tank tops. He found himself checking out a lot of the girls and a few of the guys as they walked in. He stopped a guy sat down in the seat in front of Dean, blocking his view of the door. At first Dean was annoyed, but then he decided that he didn’t mind the change in scenery. This guy had messy, dark hair and tan skin. Dean only caught a glimpse of the guy’s profile when he sat down but he wanted to see more. 

At that point Dean’s attention was drawn away by Dr. Moseley stepping up to the podium in front of the room. “Hello everyone, welcome to Philosophy and Persons. I’m Dr. Missouri Moseley. If that is not the class you signed up for, you have the wrong room.” A few laughs went through the room, but everyone remained seated. Dr. Moseley looked around the room and nodded. “Good. Now I’m going to go through the attendance list so I can start to learn your names. When I call you, say here and if you have a name you’d rather go by or if I mess up the pronunciation, let me know.”

Dean settled back in his seat, ready to wait for most of the list to get called before she’d get to Winchester, Dean. After a moment he straightened up, realizing that he’d get a chance to learn the name of the hot guy in front of him. It took a while, but there weren’t too many people in the class so it wasn’t that bad. 

Dr. Moseley was in the middle of the list when Dean’s focus was beginning to fade. But then an unusual name caught his attention. The professor looked up from the list with a slightly confused expression and said, “Novak, Casteel?”

“It’s Cas-ti-el.” The man in front of Dean spoke up. That was a voice Dean would love to hear again. Definitely outside of the classroom. Preferably in his dorm room with the door locked…

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts (which were probably getting a little too dirty to be having in public) that he almost missed his own name. But he responded and Dr. Moseley nodded, satisfied that almost everyone on her roster was there.

“Alright. I’m about to pass out your syllabus.” She grabbed a stack of papers and walked to the first row, handing a stack to each column as she talked. “Take one and pass it back to the person behind you. And since it is also the course outline, you should hold on to it. It has the information for all the readings as well as when tests and papers are. Do not ask me about tests, papers, or readings because I will just tell you to look at the syllabus. Understood?” The class gave a general grumble of agreement and she nodded. “Good. I’ll go over class policies now. These are also on the syllabus but I find it always helps to go over it because some of you will not read this part of it.”

By that point Dean had begun to tune her out because the papers had finally reached his row. The guy in front of him turned to pass it back and Dean braced himself for his first view of his face. 

Dean was not disappointed. The guy, Castiel if Dean remembered right, had ridiculously blue eyes, full lips, and was just generally attractive. “Here you go.” That deep voice made a reappearance as Castiel handed the papers back with a slight smile. “Dean, right?”

“Yep.” Dean knew right then and there that he was screwed. 

__________

From then on Dean tried to work up the courage to talk to the guy. After the first week seats were basically set, so he got to enjoy the view of the back of Castiel’s head and would for the rest of the semester. Being close would make it easier to talk to him in theory, but in reality it just meant that Dean got distracted by listening to Castiel answer questions all class long. He had yet to develop an immunity to that gravelly voice. Dean decided the only way to do that would be to be around it more.

So one day in the third week of classes he finally worked up the nerve to talk to Castiel. As Dr. Mosley dismissed the class for the day Dean reached out and tapped Castiel on the shoulder. “Hey, Castiel right?”

The other student smiled. “Yes. And you’re Dean?”

“Yep.” Dean smiled nervously, hoping it didn’t show. “So I noticed we have a test coming up next week and I was wondering if you’d want to study together. I’ve got a break now so I figured we could go get lunch and figure out a time to meet. Does that work for you?” Dean was pretty sure this would work. Castiel always seemed to leave at a relaxed pace, unlike everyone who rushed out because they had another class starting soon. Thinking that made Dean realize how creepy he’d been about his crush. 

Oblivious to Dean’s rising internal panic, Castiel nodded. “That sounds nice. Shall we?”

“Sounds good.” Dean followed him out, mentally reminding himself that this was not a date.

__________

Lunch went really well. Dean ended up getting Castiel’s phone number (ostensibly so they could coordinate a study time, but he celebrated anyway). They ended up making meeting for lunch a regular thing. Dean found that he really liked getting to know Cas as more than just the really hot and smart guy from his philosophy class. Even better, Cas seemed to like getting to know Dean just as much.

They did end up meeting up to study. They spent an hour in the library reviewing all the basics of Epistemology that they’d need to know for the test. And it paid off. Dean’s B+ was better than what he was expecting even if it wasn’t as good as Cas’ A. 

Dean decided that it was finally time for him to make his move, so to speak. He caught up to Cas as the other student was leaving their classroom. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello Dean.” Cas turned around with a smile, carefully stepping to the side of the hallway to avoid getting in the way of people trying to get to their next class. He caught the nervous look on the other man’s face and his smile slipped away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dean took a deep breath. “I just wanted to say thank you for helping me study. I did way better than I was expecting.”

“No problem.” Castiel’s smile cautiously returned. “That’s what friends are for.”

“Yeah.” Dean tried to contain his excitement at being considered Cas’s friend. “But still, I wanted to do something to show my appreciation. I was thinking I could take you out to eat.”

A flash of confusion crossed Cas’ face. “Dean, we go to lunch together almost every day.”

“Not like that.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was thinking I could take you somewhere off campus. Treat you to something not prepared en masse in a dining hall.”

“Like a date?” Cas’ voice had an odd tone to it.

“Maybe?” Dean avoided eye contact with his friend. “I mean, if you want. You don’t have to if it’s weird. You can just forget I asked if you don’t want to go.” Dean’s mind was reeling. What had he just done? What if Cas wasn’t into guys? What if this destroyed their friendship?

Dean was drawn out of his thoughts by a gentle kiss on his cheek. He looked up and saw Cas was smiling. “I would love to go on a date with you, Dean.”

“Great.” Dean felt himself grinning. “I’ll text you to work out the details.”

__________

Despite Dean’s nervousness leading up to it, the date went great. They went to a coffee shop near campus and ended up taking it back to Cas’ dorm room, which was a single. Even though they didn’t do anything more than make out, Dean still counted it as one of the best nights he’d had at college so far.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual any and all feedback in the form of kudos, comments, or bookmarks is appreciated. You can also feel free to visit [ my tumblr](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com) . 
> 
> And for anyone interested in upcoming stuff, I already have something in the works so look for that next week.


End file.
